Everybody wants a bit of Burt
by ThatStrangeGirl97
Summary: First time writing smut! Rachel and Finn have been wanting to do a role-play to improve their sex life, so what happens when Rachel's broke into Burt's office, wearing her outfit and Finn can't make it? Burt lends a helping hand to Rachel. No hate! Burt/Rachel. Please review! (let me know if you have any prompts for people with Burt)
1. Rachel and Burt

**/so this is my first time writing smut. Let me know what you think, pure smut with Rachel and Burt.**

Rachel and Finn has been discussing doing a mechanic role-play to improve their sex life, they decided they would do it on the 26th February.

On the 26th Rachel had walked into Burt's tyre shop dressed in a slutty schoolgirl outfit and broke into Burt's office situating herself on the chair so Finn would be able to see how ready she was. She waited a few minutes and heard someone enter the office, she grinned and sat up. She felt her phone vibrate and she picked it up seeing it was Finn and frowned reading it 'hey babe, I gotta go emergency football practice so we're gonna have to wait. Love you' she gasped and put her phone away when she saw Burt enter the office.

"Rachel? What are you doing here? And why are you dressed like that?" He frowned looking over her,

She stood up trying to pull her skirt down "oh Mr Hummel, I'm so sorry. Finn and I were gonna do a role-play today but he can't make it." She looked down blushing heavily. Burt smirked slightly,

"And what was this role-play Rachel?" He went over to her looking down at her,

"It was umm it was where a slutty school girl needs help on…on her car but ends up having sex with the mechanic." She took a breath when she saw Burt's cock slightly hard,

"And he left you here, all alone and horny?" He stepped closer to Rachel making her fall back onto the chair her legs open,

"Well, why don't let you me help you out? I can make you feel so much better than Finn ever could." Burt grinned undoing his jeans and pushing them down with his boxers. Rachel bit her lip looking at his length,

"Mister Hummel, we…we shouldn't. I'm with Finn." She mumbled, her eyes transfixed on his cock,

"Finn, will never know baby girl. It'll be our dirty little secret." He grinned as she gingerly wrapped her hand around his cock and he let out a moan.

"That's it baby girl, stroke my cock. I'll make you feel so good. Do you want that? Do you want Finn's daddy to make you feel good?" He moaned slightly running his fingers through her long soft locks. Rachel bit her lip sexily stroking his cock faster,

"You have such a big cock mister Hummel." Burt gripped her hair slightly hard,

"That's daddy to you, baby girl." He grinned and kissed her gently, before kissing down her neck making her whimper slightly. Rachel nodded watching his cock as it became fully hard.

"Stop stroking me baby girl, Daddy's gonna fuck you so good, but you need to take off your slutty clothes first, leave the tie on though." He grinned and locked the door before taking the rest of his clothes off and sat on the couch watching as Rachel slowly took off her clothes looking into his eyes. She took her shirt and skirt off revealing her lacy red bra and g-string. Burt grinned summoning her closer,

"Come here to daddy baby girl." She went over to him and Burt pulled her onto his lap and snogged her before running his tongue along her collar bone undoing her bra and cupped her breast in his hand.

"You have such beautiful breasts Ray." He smiled and licked her nipple making her moan and arch her back. He grinned and took off her g-string whilst he sucked on her nipple and lay her down.

"Tell daddy what you want him to do baby." Rachel bit her lip "l-lick me daddy. Let me sit on your face and fuck your fat tongue with my pussy." Burt grinned and lay down and nodded at Rachel, who stood up and straddled his face and Burt slipped his tongue out flicking at her clit,

"Oh daddy," she gasped pressing her pussy closer to his mouth; Burt grinned and licked up her pussy moaning at the taste of her pussy. Rachel gasped and moaned loudly leaning back on her hands as his pushed the tip of his tongue inside her and started moving it around. He grinned and used his finger to rub her clit pulling his mouth away,

"God Rachel, you have such a slutty pussy. Look at how wet you are for me." He grinned and slammed his tongue back inside her pussy moving it around as Rachel started moving her pussy up and down on it, Burt grinned and pinched her clit gently making her whimper and used his spare hand to play with her breasts. He pushed more of tongue inside her hitting her sweet spot making her come all over his tongue and in his mouth, he grinned swallowing it all,

"Mmm baby, you taste so fucking good." Rachel grinned still leaning back panting,

"Oh daddy, your tongue's so good." Burt smiled and sat up making Rachel sit on his lap stroking her thighs,

"How did you get into my office baby girl?" Rachel bit her lip,

"I umm I broke into your office." Burt grinned and picked her up bending her over his desk quickly, stroking her ass

"I think you need a good spanking for breaking in." He grinned as he heard Rachel whimper wantonly at his words. He grinned and rubbed her arse gently before spanking it once gently making her moan. He grinned and slapped her arse three more times getting harder and harder each time, making her moan and whimper

"Daddy, daddy please."

"What do you want baby girl?" He whispered in her ear grinding his hard cock against her arse,

"Please fuck my pussy daddy. My pussy needs a big fat cock in it." Burt grinned stroking his cock to keep it hard,

"Do you want me to fuck you or do you wanna ride me?" He smirked grabbing Rachel's hips spinning her around and bit down on her nipple,

"Fuck me, please daddy. I want you to fuck so I'll feel it for a week deep in my pussy." Burt grinned and pushed everything off his desk and lay her on it, settling himself on top of her and snogged her slamming his cock balls deep into her making her scream out.

"Oh Daddy! You're so big! I love your big fat cock!" Rachel screamed out, Burt grinned and started thrusting hard and fast into her hearing his balls slap against her arse and gripped her tits squeezing them harshly making her moan loudly.

"Look at you baby, your beautiful slutty pussy taking my big cock. You're my beautiful baby with such a fucking slutty pussy."

Rachel grinned wrapping one leg around his waist driving Burt's cock deeper into her making it hit her sweet spot. Burt grinned and thrusted into her slamming her sweet spot over and over again sucking harshly on her nipples squeezing her tits,

"Come on baby girl. Squirt your juices all over daddy's cock." Rachel let out a pornographic moan coming hard all over his cock. Burt felt her pussy clench around his cock and slammed into her hard once more before spilling his come into her pussy and pulled out of her before licking up the cum seeping out of her pussy.

"You were such a good little girl baby. Daddy loves your slutty pussy."

"I love your cock too daddy." Rachel smiled climbing off the desk and got dressed, Burt smiled doing the same.

"Remember no telling Finn, it's out dirt little secret." He grinned and slapped her arse watching it jiggle under the skirt as she left the office swaying her hips grinning as she could still feeling his cock buried balls deep inside her.

**/sooo, what did you all think? Please review and let me know how I did. If you like this pm me with an idea and I will attempt to write it **


	2. Brittany and Burt

**/so I only got one review on my last chapter, slightly disheartened but it contained a prompt from an anonymous reviewer, so enjoy. I would love another review.**

Brittany grinned spinning around on her chair to face the camera so she could start her new episode of 'Fondue For Two'

"Hello everyone and welcome to my new episode of fondue for two. This week's special guest is Lima's very own Burt Hummel. So Burt, you recently got married to Finn Hudson's mum, how's that going?" She smiled at him,

"It's going great Britt thanks for asking." He smiled trying not to let the little amount of clothing she was wearing affect him.

"Good, how many times do you have sex with her in a week?" He choked on the water he was drinking,

"Britt, I don't think that is a very suitable question to ask." Britt nodded,

"Ok moving on. There's a rumour going around McKinley that you walked in to your garage office last week and saw Rachel Berry in very little clothing and then proceeded to fuck her, is this true? And would you fuck another girl Rachel's age?" Burt stood up and turned the camera off and then faced it away from them for good measure and stood in front of Brittany getting a great view of her tits.

"Where did you get that rumour Britt?" Britt smiled at him

"I walked past your garage and heard you two moaning. I finger fucked myself to your moans but left before you saw me." She grinned hoping he'd fuck her.

"So you were jealous baby girl? Do you want my cock inside you?" Burt smiled undoing his trousers pushing them down with his boxers and smirked when Brittany licked her lips slightly,

"Is your cock a monster cock Burt? Or do you want me to call you daddy like Rachie?" She smiled innocently at him.

"You call me Daddy, and yes my cock is a monster cock. Now put those lips to good use and suck Daddy's cock." He smirked at her and gasped as she wrapped her lips around his tip sucking. Burt groaned thrusting slightly,

"That's it, such a good mouth." He groaned and wrapped his fingers in her hair as she took more of his cock in her mouth until her nose was rubbing his pubic hair. Burt groaned loudly,

"Oh you've got such a slutty mouth baby. Taking all of Daddy's big cock. Do you want me to fuck your mouth?" He grinned as Brittany nodded her head her lips still securely wrapped around his cock. Burt gripped her hair tighter and closed his eyes thrusting into her mouth moaning, and grinned when he heard her slurping around his cock,

"Mmm so good baby. Now stand up and take off your clothes but leave on your panties." He sat down on his chair and took his shirt off stroking himself and Brittany stood up giggling and took of her shirt revealing she had no bra on and pulled off her small shorts, she spun around giving Burt a good view and went over to him and sat on her lap,

"Daddy's gonna make you feel so good baby. Are your parent's home?" Brittany grinned shaking her head,

"No daddy, we're all alone. Which is good cause I'm very loud." She chuckled and moaned slightly as Burt took a nipple in his mouth sucking on it and squeezed her other one in his hand, she moaned loudly rubbing her pussy against his cock.

"Daddy, please shove your fat daddy fingers inside my pussy."

"You have such a filthy mouth." He grinned and picked her up laying her down and pushed her panties aside and bent his head down licking up her pussy,

"Mmm such a slutty pussy baby girl." She giggled wriggling around when she felt his tongue on her pussy and moaned when he spread her lips pushing two big fingers inside her,

"Oh yes baby. Such a nice warm pussy." He smirked thrusting his fingers in and out of heart a fast pace and licked her clit making her moan,

"Oooh Daddy, so good. I wanna feel your big monster cock in me." She groaned as Burt twisted and spread his fingers inside her.

"You get my cock when you cum." He smirked inserting a third one pumping his fingers inside her faster and flicked his tongue over her clit, sometimes pushing it in her pussy hole as well making her cum a few seconds later screaming daddy. Burt smirked putting his fingers against her lips making her lick them clean,

"Take off your g-string baby girl, let daddy see your slutty hole covered in your cum." Brittany grinned taking off her g-string, loving the dirty talk,

"Say more dirty things to me Daddy." Burt smiled stroking his cock and spread her legs licking his lips

"Such a slutty pussy, do you want daddy to fuck you roughly?" Brittany nodded rapidly feeling her pussy get wet again as Burt pushed his cock inside her,

"Oh look at your pussy, sucking my big cock into your tight little hole. Are you gonna be daddy's little slut?" Burt groaned slowly thrusting into her,

"Yes daddy, I'm your little slut. Fuck my tight little pussy hole." Burt moaned loudly at the talk spilling from her mouth and put her on her side and put one of her legs over his shoulder and started jack hammering into her, his back slapping her pussy lips hard,

"Fuck you have such a slutty hole," He moaned and sucked one finger shoving it into her ass hole making her scream at the sensation,

"That's it baby, you love having Daddy's finger in your arse whilst his cock pounds into your slutty hole." He felt her walls clench around his cock and gave three more hard sharp thrusts before they both came together, Burt spilling his hot seed into her pussy and Brittany squirting her juices over cock. Burt smiled and pulled his cock out,

"Clean my cock off," Brittany smiled and happily licked his cock clean.

"Good girl, I'll see you later. You can't tell anybody about this." He snogged her running his fingers through her hair and got dressed leaving, Britt lay on her bed happily loving that she could still feel his cock in her.

**/come on guys, you know you wanna review it for me. I have the next chapter already planned, but I want at least two reviews before I post it, I wanna know if im good at smut **


	3. Santana and Burt

**/so third chapter already guys, enjoy. This one may be a bit shorter than the others though. **

Burt sighed as he realised it was the date of his monthly check up with Dr Lopez again. He had started having them after he had beaten his cancer and had seen his daughter, Santana, a few times wearing her short as fuck Cheerio's uniform and made him think several times about all the dirty things he would love to do to her.

He walked to the office and sat outside waiting to be called in and sat on his phone, he had secretly recorded his sessions with Brittany and Rachel and watched them whenever he got bored or seriously needed relieve. He knew that Santana had gotten a boob job a few years ago and wanted to get a video of her riding him so hard that her boobs bounced up and down, the thoughts alone were making his cock hard so he grabbed a magazine and put it on his lap.

Half an hour later the receptionist told him to go into Dr Lopez' room and wait for him as he had popped out. He got up and walked to the room and frowned slightly when he heard high pitched breathless moans and pants. He quietly opened the door stepping inside and locked it. He gasped quietly when he saw Santana on her dads chair with her legs spreads fingering fucking her pussy furiously. The sight alone made his cock go rock hard straight away, he undid his trousers and pushed them down with his boxers stroking himself watching her. Santana started thrusting her fingers faster completely oblivious to the fact that Burt was watching her and screamed out as she came over her fingers, her eyes were closed as she sucked her fingers clean and gasped involuntary spreading her legs more when she felt a tongue lick up her pussy and saw Burt eating her out.

"Mister Hummel, what are you doing?" She tried to closer her legs but Burt has one hand on each knee keep her legs apart,

"You taste so good baby girl, I'm gonna fuck you so good when I've cleaned your pussy out." Santana rolled her eyes and pushed his head back on her pussy,

"Eat up my juices, make me cum daddy Burt. I haven't been fucked in so long. I need a nice big thick cock to destroy my pussy." She moaned loudly as he flicked at her hole. He pulled away once he had cleaned her pussy

"Off the chair baby girl, you're gonna ride my cock so hard whilst I squeeze your massive tits." He sat on the chair once she had climbed off and pulled her onto his lap,

"You gonna ride my cock? You're such a little cockslut aren't you baby?" He smirked as Santana slid herself onto his cock,

"Argh yes fuck! Daddy, you have such a nice fat cock for me." Burt grinned and thrusted into her to make her start riding him. Santana groaned and started rolling her hips before she started bouncing on his cock as Burt watched her tits bounce up and down as well. He grabbed her right tit and sucked the nipple into her mouth and started squeezing the other one moaning.

"That's it baby, fuck your pussy on my big cock Already hard, just from you eating me out and seeing me finger fuck my pussy." He jack hammered his cock into his ball sack constantly slapping against her arse. He stopped squeezing her tit and rubbed her clit furiously making her squirt her cum around his cock, he gave her pussy two quick hard thrusts before spilling his seed into her.

"Thanks for the fuck mister Hummel. Your cock is fucking awesome, I won't tell anyone." She snogged him and pulled on her uniform leaving, Burt grinned and got dressed sitting on the bed grinning at the video of him and Santana fucking.

**/so yeah quite a bit shorter than the rest, but yeah. Hope you guys are enjoying these.**


	4. Blaine and Burt

**/so I have to say a massive thank you to HarperC23, for all the suggestions he has sent to me :-) he wanted me to write Burt with some guys so without further ado, I introduce Burt with Blaine….**

Burt walked inside his house after a day at the garage; Kurt had text him earlier that day telling him he was spending the night with Mercedes and Rachel. Burt groaned taking off his shoes, and walked upstairs taking his shirt off ready for a shower, he walked past Kurt's room and noticed a green and blue chequered shirt that he knew Kurt would never wear. He frowned bending down to pick it up and heard a breath moan come from inside the room, he smirked seeing Blaine's name inside the shirt and took his jeans off stepping inside the room seeing Blaine lying naked on the bed stroking himself, Burt bit his lip hard feeling his cock harden and pulse inside his boxers.

"Oh god, please fuck me, fuck me Burt." Blaine moaned writhing around on the bed his eyes clenched shut. Burt grinned and quietly took his boxers off stroking his cock a few times before quietly approaching the bed and wrapping his mouth around Blaine's cock moaning. Blaine's eyes snapped open and looked down seeing Burt's head bob expertly up and down his cock,

"Mister-mister Hummel. What are you doing?" Blaine gasped feeling Burt's tongue flick over his tip,

"I'm gonna rock your world, Blainey." He smirked putting his head back over Blaine's cock sucking on it harshly before pulling off and using his hand to spread his saliva over the entire length.

"Where does my boy keep the lube?" Blaine pointed to bedside table top draw and opened it grabbing the lube handing it to Burt, who smirked putting a generous amount on his fingers, kneeling in front of Blaine.

"Come on boy, legs apart for Daddy Burt." Blaine whimpered and nodded spreading his legs, and gasped as Burt shoved one finger inside his hole.

"Oh Blainey, you're so fucking tight." Burt moaned thrusting his finger in and out of him, before pushing in a second stretching him making Blaine whimper and grip the sheets tightly in his hand. Burt smirked pulling his fingers out,

"On your knees boy, this is where the real fun starts." He winked grabbing a condom and rolling it on his length with some lube and watched Blaine scramble onto his hands and knees and sticking his arse out presenting it for Burt who groaned at the sight, and got on his knees and pushed his length into Blaine who let out a high pitched squeal and Burt stilled letting him adjust,

"Oh daddy Burt, you're so big and thick." He panted and nodded to let Burt know he could move, Burt grinned and started thrusting slowly into Blaine building up the pace,

"Fuck you have such a tight little hole Blainey boy, is it just for me?"

"Yes daddy Burt, just for you." He moaned feeling Burt's cock go deeper and deeper inside him with each thrust,

"Fuck such a dirty little hole, taking all my cock." Burt groaned and started thrusting faster feeling his balls hitting his arse slightly,

"Faster daddy Burt, I want it harder and faster." Blaine moaned stroking his cock panting. Burt slapped his hand away and stroked his cock quickly thrusting into him harder feeling his cock hit Blaine's prostate when he screamed out. He smirked and start jack hammering into him his balls hitting the bottom of his arse,

"Ahh ooh fuck yes daddy Burt, I'm gonna-oh I'm cumming." Blaine's arse clenched tightly around Burt's cock, cumming hard and long over Burt's hand, whilst Burt gave two hard sharp thrusts before spilling his cum into Blaine's arse, and laid on top of him catching his breath.

"Mmm daddy Burt, that was good." Burt smiled and pulled out of him pulling his boxers back on,

"No telling Kurt." He winked giving a sharp tug on Blaine's cock when he nodded and left, Blaine grinned collapsing onto the bed feeling Burt's cum slip out of his arse.

**/so let me know what you guys, though I need more prompts. I'm not opposed to doing Burt and a character who doesn't exist :-) **


	5. Sebastian and Burt

**/ok I know I haven't posted in a while, that's due to the amount of college work I had received and then I went on holiday. I've had quite a few more prompts off two people so I thank them. I am very unsure about this one so please let me know what you think. **

Burt parked his car in the Dalton Academy car park and climbed out going into the building and tapped a boy on the shoulder,

"Hey kid, sorry to bother you. I'm just wondering where I would be able to find Sebastian Smythe." The boy nodded,

"Yeah, he'll be in the choir room. He rarely leaves there; go down this left and then the second right. It's the big double doors at the end of that corridor." He smiled walking away as Burt nodded and followed the instructions the kid gave him until he walked through the double doors and saw Sebastian sitting on the sofa looking at his phone and went over to him,

"Why are you texting my son's boyfriend?" Sebastian jumped slightly and frowned standing up,

"I take it you're Kurt's dad. Nice to meet you, sort of. The reason I am texting your son's boyfriend is because I want him and I can be a thousand times better for him than your son."

"Ok, listen up kid. My son is finally happy after everything he's been through and I am not gonna let someone like you mess it up. Leave them alone."

"And why would I do that? Blaine's too hot to be left alone." He smirked

"Cause I can offer you something better." He looked him up and down grinning

"Like what? I'm very picky." He looked at Burt, seeing him look him up and down and smiled at the attention,

"Well, I'm more experienced than Blaine in sex. I can please you so much better than he could."

"I can sense a deal coming on." Burt chuckled nodding,

"If I do this and please you, then you leave Blaine and my son alone. You let them be happy together and don't bother them again." Sebastian looked at him,

"It is a very tempting offer and I can tell you're into it." He smirked nodding to Burt's noticeable hard on.

"Ok then, I'll leave Blaine and Kurt alone in exchange for you pleasing me." He smirked undoing his trousers pushing them down with his briefs and stroked himself as Burt did the same and sat on the sofa,

"Gimme some lube kid and bend over in front of me." He smirked and took the lube off him and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers pushing into Sebastian's arse wriggling it around.

After a few minutes of preparing Sebastian, Burt pulled out his fingers and lubed up his cock,

"Now you wanna be fucked or do you prefer to ride."

"I like to ride." He smirked and straddled Burt's lap lowering himself onto Burt's cock moaning

"Shit, you're big." Sebastian stayed still for a minute before Burt held his hips and started moving Sebastian's arse over his cock,

"I get impatient when it comes to sex." He smirked thrusting into Sebastian, who grinned and rested his hands on Burt's shoulders and slowly worked up and rhythm of him lowering himself onto Burt's cock as he thrust up. Sebastian panted bouncing quickly on Burt's cock, feeling himself get close to the edge,

"Fuck I'm so close Burt." Sebastian moaned as Burt thrust hard into the tip of his cock slamming into his prostate and started stroking his cock quickly,

"Come on, come over my hand." He smirked giving a sharp tug on his cock as he slammed into him and felt Sebastian's arse clench around his cock,

"BURT!" Sebastian screamed as he came hard and felt Burt spill his seed into Sebastian's arse and grinned as he climbed off him,

"Now no telling Kurt about this or you won't like what happens." Burt pulled up his boxers and trousers as Sebastian nodded and smiled leaving the choir room and going back to his car driving home.

**/so I have a feeling this one wasn't as good as the rest but I still have some more people to do so please don't give up on me. I love you all 3 x**


End file.
